Drabbles
by herms weasley
Summary: serie de drabbles de la pareja RHr ... cap 11 [miedo]Que pasa cuando por tus inseguridades estas a la defensiva, que por el miedo al rechazo te pones la venda antes de que te hagan la herida...leanlo lo que puede hacer el miedo al rechazo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno acá dejo unos drables para el reto de los 30vicios.

La pareja es Ron&Hermione

Palabra en la que esta basado inicio.

Cuado comenzó todo esto, el revoloteo en mi estomago, los celos, el sufrimiento…cuando, el día ese en el cual me salvaste del troll y vi tu valentía, o cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de que no me querías (incluso te caía mal), fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu vida por alguien al quien ni siquiera conocías en profundidad, cuando me demostraste que hacer lo correcto, no significaba tener que seguir un montón de reglas, que mucha veces eso es hacerlo que uno no debe.

No lo se, simplemente veo tu cabellos pelirrojo sobre la almohada y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Mientras te observo a hurtadillas, sin que nadie sepa, lo que siento, ni siquiera tu…quien iba a pensar cuando nos conocimos, que Hermione Granger, se iba a enamorar de Ron Weasley e iba a convertirse en su mejor amiga…nadie

Ni yo misma me lo creo en este momento, mientras abres los ojos azules como el cielo y yo solo puedo sonreír de felicidad y de tristeza, por no poder estar al lado tuyo en esa cama, que produce sentimientos incoherentes.

Celos. Nada mas… que importa cuando inicio este proceso de enamorarse, ya estoy loca por tus huesos y condenada a amarte.

Esperemos que les haya agradado

Solo déjenme un RR

Besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	2. sangre

Bueno acá dejo unos drables para el reto de los 30vicios.

La pareja es Ron&Hermione

Palabra en la que esta basado: Sangre

El día esta soleado, contrastando con lo que ocurre en este lugar, con lo que se representa delante de mi.

Sangre, es todo lo que mis ojos pueden ver.

Rojo, se tiñe mi vista no se si es por el odio o por lo que observo, estas tirado hay en el suelo de cemento, bañado en ella, ese liquido color vino, del color de tu cabello… quien te hizo esto.

¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel?... mientras Harry esta al lado tuyo, diciéndote que todo va a estar bien , que sobrevivirás , pero tu que acabas de poder levantar la vista solo le sonríes, ya que los dos sabemos que lo mas probable es que fallezcas este día, que el halo de la muerte haga su presencia.

Tu mirada se cruza con la mía, me tiendes la mano, yo la tomo en un intento desesperado por retenerte…sale de tus labios, palabras que nunca habían visto la luz del sol.

Pero no se que responder, podría decirte que todo va a estar bien, que volveremos a reír como niños o que a pesar de tu muerte voy a seguir adelante… el futuro es incierto.

No se si sobrevivirás a esta, siempre queda una posibilidad por improbable que sea, pero lo único que me atrevo a decir, en este momento y mientras las lagrimas empañan mis ojos y tu sangre ensucia mi ropa. Es un simple te amo.

Es lo único que sale de mis labios, porque es la certeza que nos va quedando, en este mundo imperfecto, es la verdad que no se transmuta ni con las circunstancia ni con el tiempo.

Es lo único que puedo decir, sin engañarte ni embaucarme a mí.

Esperemos que les haya agradado

Solo déjenme un RR

Besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	3. Escape

Otra viñeta para el reto de 30 vicios

Palabra a utilizar…"Escape"

Escapar… de todo, de cada ser, de cada partícula de materia, de ti, pero no puedo escapar de mi misma… aunque ruego a todo dios, del que he escuchado hablar algún día, en el que he creído alguna vez… que apague la angustia de mi espíritu, que me deje en paz, ya sea en la vida o con su princesa inmortal… o que me quede en los brazos de Morfeo eternamente.

Estoy a la orilla de un risco, con los ojos cerrado, solo procurando sentir, el sonido de las olas, que se debaten furiosas con la tierra, el olor a salino del mar, las gotas de agua que salpican en mi cara, el gusto de mis lagrimas, ese sabor salado, tan perecido al liquido que ahora me empapa, abro los ojos lentamente…tanto que ni siquiera me doy cuenta del momento exacto en el cual empiezo a vislumbrar, el color azul radiante del mar.

Mientras observo la tierra que me sostiene y el mínimo espacio que me separa del agua. Y mientras miro maravillada, el espectáculo que se hace en mi honor… me sumerjo en las profundidades del océano y levanto por un segundo la vista al cielo, avanzo un paso sin importar el riesgo, estoy cansada de el.

Quiero acabar con todo esto, quiero olvidar todo lo que he vivido a mi corta edad, las muertes, los problemas, las angustia y lo que cada día se esta adueñando de mi, la desesperanza… de que algún día el me quiera, de que salgamos con vida de todo esto. Voy avanzando cada vez más, al precipicio que ahora percibo como mi liberación, después de eso no va a ver nada, simplemente dejar de sentir y con ello de sufrir, pero quiero ver por ultimas vez el horizonte mis ojos se entreabren, solo en ese instante me doy cuenta de mi error.

Veo el azul del agua y mil recuerdos afloran en mi mente, unos ojos del color del cielo, observándome de reojo, creyendo que no me doy cuenta de su muy mal disimulada inspección, de un pelirrojo que me esta defendiendo de los insultos de los demás, de un hombre ya, que pelea conmigo, de un abrazo fugaz donde me demuestra lo mucho que me quiere y hay caigo de rodillas , no quiero recordar nada mas , siento que voy a flaquear y analizo como es mi costumbre las consecuencias de mis actos.

El único resultado que atraviesa en mi mente es su dolor y mi salvación, calibro los pro y los contra, en el bando de los contra estas tú y tus cabellos pelirrojos con tus ojos azules cubiertos por lagrimas de dolor y en los pro estoy yo libre de cualquier sensación ya sea felicidad o dolor, y mis ojos se abren de golpe.

No quiero ver esa imagen mientras el rojizo del amanecer te vuele ha hacer presente y me decido por arte de magia, empiezo a retroceder, mientras me digo a mi misma que primero me destrozo yo misma antes de que te destruya a ti… Como dije antes, con la muerte no sufre el que se va, si no los que quedan… y tú estas entre los últimos y como siempre mi corazón altruista elije lo que se le venga en gana. Me retiro de ese abismo, donde podría haber quedado en el olvido mi esencia.

Esperemos que les guste y me dejen algún RR

Besos


	4. El baile de la Muerte

hola acá vengo con este drable, es lo ultimo que he escrito...espero que les guste.

Reto de 30 vicios.

Palabra a utilizar : Música.

**Baile de la muerte**

La tenue música inundaba el ambiente, mientras que en la habitación había un espectáculo fúnebre, los cadáveres estaban regados por doquier, y un ser maligno, un intento de ser humano, bailaba al son de la melodía infernal. Mientras observaba con malévola alegría los cuerpos inertes, las victimas de su varita que lo tenían en éxtasis, dos cadáveres eran la verdadera razón de su dicha, que observaba de reojo, los demás habían sido parte de la celebración, por haberlos derrotados, mientras en su demencia, se desvanecía el miedo de ser derrotado. Ya que sabia que en el momento que había hecho su rito religioso, el de matar sin piedad…también había asesinado a su enemigo, aunque no fuera físicamente pero si emocionalmente.

Esos dos seres que habían sido despojados de la vida, por el brutal halo de la muerte que portaba este ente, eran una pareja, de enamorados. Se podía entrever en sus manos unidas. Le habían dado batalla y habían muerto con honor.

Uno era un chico de unos dieciocho años, con el pelo pelirrojo…que hacia jugo con la personalidad que tenia mientras estaba aun con vida, apasionado, alegre e impulsivo, esa misma pasión que lo hizo morir de pie, como denotaba su postura y protegiendo a sus seres queridos. Sus ojos ahora inexpresivos debieron ser vivaces y curiosos y el color azul como el cielo daba claro indicio de que murieron sin expresar temor, de la mano de su amante que por las leyes biológicas, nunca se separarían, ironías de la muerte, broma cruel del destino o un regalo del cielo. Eso nadie lo sabía. Su asesino ni si quiera le interesaba cerrar sus ojos, era un acto de nobleza que lo superaba, prefería observarlos continuamente y deleitarse con los recuerdos que afloraban a su maquiavélica mente.

Ella una muchacha de la misma edad del pelirrojo, con un cabello tupido y castaño, que también era reflejo de cómo era en su existencia perdida, indómita y fuerte, murió mirándolo a los ojos y diciéndole que al final de todo ellos vencerían. Mientras agarraba con una fuerza inusitada la mano de su novio. Intentando retener la vida que se estaba por extinguir de sus facciones. Sus ojos dos luces castañas, habían perdido su brillo inteligente y la mirada cautelosa que siempre poseían.

La música seguía resonando por el lugar y Lord Voldemort seguía moviéndose al ritmo de ella, mientras un jubiloso placer lo hacia sentirse el ser mas afortunado del universo, que ahora se tendría que rendir a su poder.

Muy cerca de allí, un chico de cabello rebelde y azabache, que portaba una cicatriz maldita, dormía intranquilo… los sollozos que hace un momento brotaban de su ser, se habían desvanecido, dándole paso la sueño, a la tortura de su mente, no era algo común y corriente, exactamente igual a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

En esa pesadilla, podía ver a su enemigo danzando al son de una música tétrica, festejando haber matado toda su ilusión y esperanza, juntos con esas vidas. De los seres que el mas apreciaba, los únicos que no sabia sobrevivir si no estaban a su alrededor, mientras su único techo era el cielo azul sin estrellas. Como si estuvieran guardando un luto silencioso.

Es ese instante una brisa fría atravesó por todo el lugar, desde la habitación que hacia de ataúd y tumba, hasta el aire libre donde Morfeo se había adueñado por piedad.

Hizo para el baile de esa criatura diabólica. Haciéndolo estremecer y un miedo profundo e inexplicable se apodero de ese cuerpo maldito, de esa alma cercenada.

Lo que el no sabia, es que había dos espíritus viendo el espectáculo, llenos de impotencia… se habían negado ir al mundo de los no vivientes y se habían quedado deambulando por la tierra. Para proteger a ese muchacho… a ese ser que tanto querían y los necesitaba.

Y mientras la música seguía escuchándose imperturbable, en su metódica melodía de muerte… ese par de enamorados que habían muerto en batalla. Seguían con las manos entrelaza y vigilando el sueño del muchacho… dispuestos a protegerlo y devolverle la esperanza… lo que Lord Voldemort tanto temía se hacia realidad… ellos dos eran el poder que harry poseía y el no…seres que lo amaban tanto, que ni siquiera la misma muerte los había hecho abandonarlo a su suerte.

Y la música sellaba el destino, de dos hombres y dos espíritus que estaban obligados a vagabundear por un poco de paz.

Dejen aunque sea un minimo comentario, por fa ...

herms weasley hermana de quid morgan


	5. Rosas

Hola, acá vengo con otro drabble…para el reto de 30 vicios, espero que les guste.

Palabra: Espina

**Rosas**

Estoy caminando sin rumbo fijo, por estos jardines que me resultan tan conocidos, me doy el lujo por un solo momento de que se transmitan la desolación y angustia que siento acá dentro, que siempre oculto bajo la careta de la simpleza, de la ligereza, de las bromas sin sentido y los comentarios absurdos que salen de mi boca. Miles por segundos.

Me gusta verlos sonreír en estos tiempos tan oscuros, que no pueden competir con la noche que se acerca, sin estrellas, sin luz…simplemente la realidad de nuestro futuro, de nuestras vidas ganan la batalla.

Me encanta ver a mi amigo sonreír a pesar de lo que le depara el destino, aunque sea a mi costa, se que eso le da esperanza, pero lo que mas me agrada es ver tu sonrisa de resignación , como diciendo que nada se puede hacer conmigo, aunque tus ojos te desmienten, ríen a carcajadas y a la vez agradecidos de todo lo que les doy.

Pero ustedes no ven, tu no vez que por dentro me estoy consumiendo a cada hora que pasa, solo con imaginarlos en frente mío, muertos , como cadáveres putrefactos y a ese ser jubiloso…pero si me rindo, siento que les quito parte de la ilusión de vivir.

Quizás sea egocéntrico, quizás simplemente me doy cuanta de que valgo para ustedes y no pienso defraudarlos, aunque lo único que deseo es poder caer derrotado, pero no lo hago, es tu fortaleza lo que me mantiene en pie durante todo momento y también todo lo que siento por ti.

Aunque ya me sienta derrotado de antemano, no creo poder ganar esta partida, pero no porque crea que no tengo posibilidades contigo, simplemente el terror a perder esta amistad que nos mantiene vivos y luchando, se destruya al cambiar de estado.

Esta anocheciendo, el color anaranjado del sol hace juego con mi cabello, y cuando solo queda un delicado rayo de luz, ilumina una rosa roja. Yo como atraído como si de un imán se tratara me acerco a cogerla y cuando toco el delicado tallo, una espina pincha mi dedo y se resbala una pequeña gota de sangre al suelo húmedo.

Así es como esta marcada nuestra unión, nuestra bella amistad, nuestros sentimientos ocultos, las palabras no dichas, las cosas no hechas entre nosotros, por el dolor de lo que solo esta en las pesadillas, que enturbian nuestras noches, que entumece nuestro despertar, bañado en un sudor frió y lleno de escalofríos.

Pero si hiciera una metáfora, para lo cuan nunca he sido bueno (eso lo dejo a tus manos), esta rosa es lo que mas representa nuestra relación, tanto de amigos, como la de nosotros dos, amantes platónicos; pareja en sueños.

Porque a pesar del riesgo y el dolor que pueda causarnos, es tan bello todo lo que hay entre nosotros que vale la pena el riesgo de clavarse esas espinas que hay en su alrededor, de desgarrarnos la piel con esos rosales que florecen a nuestro paso, de todos los colores imaginables.

Entonces arranco la flor, hasta la raíz se desprende de la tierra. Mientras ya no es solo una gota la cae de mis manos, sino muchas…y con las manos ensangrentadas miro el cielo y aparece una estrella como dándome esperanza, de que va a tener buen resultado todo, aunque las cicatrices que queden sean profundas e imborrables. Ya que las espinas harán un buen trabajo.

Me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde y creo que llego el momento de volver al castillo, avanzo lentamente y llego a las puertas de roble, que abro sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras que de forma mecánica y sin darme cuenta llego hasta el retrato que es la entrada a la sala común, se que me están esperando hay adentro y mi mascara vuelve a su lugar y entro.

Hay estas tu, te levantas y vienes hacia mi con ese aire dictador , de cuando algo no se hace como tu quieres y empiezas a reclamarme , yo solo digo que estas exagerando. Y me voy a mi cuarto, conservando esa imagen de preocupación que había en tus ojos.

Y cuando llego a mi cuarto… coloco la rosa en un florero y me dispongo a cortar las espinas, pero al final me retracto, hay que conservar las espinas es parte de eso, tan hermoso por lo que sentirlas y mientras con un último pensamiento dirigido a ti, me voy quedando dormido. Observando la rosa y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al ver la espina que todavía esta marcada con mi sangre y me digo a mi mismo…valió la pena.

Y que les pareció…ya saben se admite de todo, en los RR… desde felicitaciones hasta descuartizamientos (aunque prefiero la primera opción )

Besos con sabor a Remus

Herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	6. Piel

Otra viñeta, espero que les guste...

palabra: Piel

**Piel**

Estas herido y en este momento mientras te curo esto, que parece mortal, me pregunto… como tantas otras veces ¿que será de nosotros dos? pero las respuestas que me llegan no me satisfacen, me doy cuenta de que voy perdiendo las esperanzas, las ilusiones…con cada herida que desgarra tu piel, que despedaza la mía.

Las vendas están puestas en su lugar y se tiñen de rojo y mientras esperamos que vengan con ayuda, para saber que tan grave estás…observo tu piel, blanca, que ahora esta como la cera…debido al dolor y miedo que recorre tus entrañas y las mías.

Nos observamos a los ojos y nuestras miradas se funden, mientras las manos juguetean en nuestro cabellos, los labios se van acercando, las lenguas se unen en un encuentro apasionado…mientras el terror de que este contacto mágico no vuelva a darse, hace que sea mas hambriento y que las lagrimas empañen las pupilas, dejándolas caer libremente en nuestro rostro, saboreándolas en el beso que nos mantiene unidos.

Las manos no desean quedarse tranquilas y empiezan un camino por nuestra piel…arrebatando con ferocidad la ropa que estorba… y mis entrepiernas se humedecen, suplicando por algo más íntimo…

Y tú, de nuevo vuelves a satisfacerme, nos convertimos en un solo ser y olvidamos la desesperanza y el pánico que nos inunda, cayendo extasiados en los brazos del otro.

La ayuda llega, una sanadora conocida te examina y su veredicto es letal…para todo los que nos encontramos a tu lado en este momento…sus palabras no se borran de mi mente.

Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por el – dice la mendimaga mientras intenta oculta un sollozo- no creo que viva mas que un par de horas- y sin poder contener los espasmos, se va… la envidia me corroe por dentro, por lo menos ella se puede dar ese gusto.

Tú, que has oído todo, desde la cama de paja, hecha rápidamente para que de algo de comodidad a tu cuerpo…simplemente nos miras y dices con una sonrisa.

-Creo que vamos a tener que buscar alguna cura, por nuestros propios medios- y te pones pensativo, después de un rato en que mi alma lucha por dejar salir el dolor de mi cuerpo, agregas- Hermione, hay una planta que es capaz de contener las hemorragias, por un tiempo. ¿Cierto?...

Sí¿Mas, no entiendo a que te refieres?- respondo y mi cerebro empieza a funcionar y cuando me doy cuenta lo que pretendes, me levanto horrorizada- Ni si quiera lo intentes, Ron, sabes perfectamente que esa planta se ocupa como un veneno- salto horrorizada- Para las hemorragias, pero las consecuencias son nefastas, ya que la sangre solo causa coágulos, morirías en un par de días- y te miro desafiante, mientras tú solo sonríes.

-Hermione, de todas maneras voy a morir en un par de horas- me tratas como una niña pequeña, mientras tu palabras calan mis huesos y los retuercen de dolor- Si eso hace que pueda durar un par de días, vale la pena correr el riesgo- ya no contengo lo sollozos y respondo- quizás te mate antes, puede ser fatal con las heridas que tienes.

-Hagámoslo- y tu mirada no da opción a nada más- hazla por mi, por favor , quiero estar unos minutos mas con vida- suplicas y yo me pierdo en el cielo- aparte que quizás, encontremos una cura en ese tiempo- me aferro a esa posibilidad.

-Esta bien – y me lazo sobre ti, mientras te abrazo tan fuerte, pensando que así voy a retenerte a mi lado, para siempre… volvimos al mismo juego de recorrer con las manos nuestros cuerpos…

Y cuando el sueño te vence, acaricio tu piel, siento su suave textura, contra mis dedos y mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho…caigo en un ensueño.

**NOTA: Ocupe para este reto un one shot que ya tenia hecho y publicado , ese debería ser el siguiente chap...para al que le interese leerlo se llama "El Limbo de la Muerte" -**

esperando RR

besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	7. Conejo

Hola, acá vengo con otra viñeta, mas dulce que todas las demás de esta pareja…no es tan lúgubre como el resto.

Espero que les guste el cambio

Palabra: Conejo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conejo

Era un día de primavera como cualquiera, Ron se encontraba en la Madriguera…esperándola. Sentado en una banca que habían instalado en el jardín hace poco, pensaba en como seria ese encuentro con ella…ya que por primera vez estarían completamente solos, su madre había salido al pueblo con su hermana y los gemelos se hallaban en su tienda y no pasarían por la casa ese día. Quizás fuera el momento adecuado para declararsele, contarle todo lo que sentía por ella desde hacia tiempo, pero aun no se sentía seguro y posiblemente nunca lo estaría.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras pensaba que porque era tan inseguro y los pensamientos brotaban en su mente como siempre.

El autobús noctámbulo paro en su puerta y bajo una chica con una solera a tirantes y una falda no muy corta, Ron se quedo embobado mirándola, su cabellos castaño, su piel blanca y sus finas facciones, mientras sus ojos castaños brillaron de jubilo a verlo.

Sí seria el instante ideal para declárasele.

En la mente de Hermione, brotaban casi iguales pensamientos que en el pelirrojo que se encontraba enfrente de ella, observándola y su corazón se desbocaba por ese secreto escutrinio… seria el momento ideal para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Se saludaron efusivamente, abrazándose y riendo.

- Ron ¿Tu madre donde esta? me encantaría saludarla- pregunto la castaña intrigada.

- Fue al pueblo con Ginny y me dejaron esperándote- le dijo algo sonrojado – así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos- termino con una picara mirada, que Hermione no logro descifrar (o no quiso entender).

- Ahhhh- un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, las palabras no dichas le pesaban como piedras y el hecho de que le brindara la oportunidad de sacarlas a la luz…no ayudaba mucho.

Entonces como para salvar la situación, un conejo empezó a correr por la hierva, dando esos brincos pequeños , tan característicos en ellos, los dos muchachos lo quedaron mirando y sin darse cuenta Ron , como un niño empezó a perseguirlo, mientras la castaña lo seguía con una sonrisa en los labios, ante lo infantil de la situación.

Se escuchaban las carcajadas a lo lejos , mientras el pobre animal , corría asustado…hasta que Ron lo atrapo y empezó a acariciarlo y jugar con el…la castaña que acababa de alcanzar a su compañero…solo se quedo observándolo, a la vez que la escena le causaba una ternura inmensa y una sonrisa salía de su rostro.

En un instante, el conejo se escabullo por entre las pierna de Ron y este al intentar cogerlos de nuevo, tropezó con Hermione y cayeron rodando sobre el pasto verde y el olor se impregnaba en su olfato, cuando pararon, el se encontraba encima de ella, sus cuerpos juntos y apretados, los rostros a unos centímetros de distancias y sus ojos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, los labios se juntaron, en un beso tímido al principio, debido a la inseguridad que les embargaba…pero a medida que el temor al rechazo iba menguando el beso se iba haciendo tierno, hasta transformase en un contacto apasionado y hambriento, hasta que solo eran un nudo de deseo, pero algo los saco del mundo que habían creado los dos…una cosa los olfateaba, era el conejo.

Los dos se miraron, no habían necesidad de palabras ni de incomodas y torpes palabras de amor, ambos veían eso en los ojos del otro, no había necesidad de confesiones ya que ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía.

Aunque el ahora inoportuno conejo, seguía hay pidiendo atención, los dos con unas sonoras carcajadas empezaron a jugar con el animalito que parecía jubiloso a su lado, hasta que el ruido como de un chasquido lo espanto.

Eran la madre y hermana del pelirrojo, que no entendían esas miradas cómplices y felices que se lanzaban los dos amigos.

Después de los respectivos saludos, los cuatros entraron en la casa…mientras en un rincón, un conejo observaba con curiosidad la escena que se formaba a su alrededor, al verlo Ron y Hermione, solo lo observaron y esta ultima le lanzo un beso.

Aunque ambos pensaban, que debían recompensar a animal, por haber propiciado ese encuentro y agradecerle la dicha que los embargaba.

Ironías de la vida, un conejo fue el que propicio su unión como pareja…de una singular manera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejadme Reviews , para saber si prefieren que esto sea mas lúgubre o empiezo a hacer cosas mas como esta

Besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	8. Lluvia

Hola… acá vengo con otro Drabble para el reto de los 30 vicios

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las gotas de agua que caían del cielo nublado mojaban su cara y camuflaban sus lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo agradeció, seria demasiado humillante que el se percatara de ellas.

La había traicionado, estaba con otra cuando debería estar hay a su lado, en ese momento tan difícil, en el cual habían muerto sus padres de la forma mas cruel, asesinados por estar relacionados con ella.

La rabia la inundaba por completo y la cegaba de tal manera que le era imposible ver la realidad…el dolor que sentía la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿Por qué lo necesitaba tanto? No lo sabía y tampoco quería tener ese conocimiento. Solo deseaba por una vez llorar hasta quedarse rendida y que esto limpiara su dolor.

Así fue como cayo en los brazos de Morfeo. En el frió suelo de cemento…solo esperando morir, dejar de sentir…

En otro lugar un joven pelirrojo se encontraba con una amiga, completamente ebrio. Conversaban sobre su novia y los últimos acontecimientos de la guerra. El le comentaba a esa chica que no podía continuar con eso, que la angustia y el miedo atrofiaban sus sentidos. La angustia de no saber si todos sus seres queridos se encontrarían mañana con el. El miedo de perder a su novia, su motivo para vivir. La razón que lo movía para seguir luchando. En ese instante cuando las lágrimas corrían libres por su cara y su confidente lo abrazaba…intentando así poder menguar un poco la angustia y desesperanza que lo embriagaba, entro una joven de cabellos castaños y con los ojos enrojecidos.

Quedo paralizada con la escena que veía, ella estaba hay muerta de dolor y el abrazaba a otra, apenas salio de su estupor se fue de la habitación, pero el pelirrojo la había visto y fue en su búsqueda.

La lluvia lo empapaba, mas a el no le importaba, necesitaba encontrarla…recorrió con desesperación todos los lugares que se le ocurrían. Hasta que la encontró dormida bajo la lluvia, preocupado corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba el la tomo en sus brazos a la vez que la envolvía con su chaqueta y entro en un pequeño bar.

Se despertó lentamente percibiendo su aroma, era de el…abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio dormido a su lado…empapado y tiritando de frío. No le importo, pero cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación una mano fuerte la detuvo, mientras una voz le suplicaba que lo escuchara.

Ella lo aparto de un empujón y salio a la lluvia…el la detuvo de nuevo y hay se armo la pelea, ella estaba reprochándole todo lo que supuestamente había hecho. El solo la dejo desahogarse. Cuando vio que ella terminaba con su discurso, el explico lo mas serenamente posible lo que en verdad había ocurrido. A medida que ella escuchaba las confesiones de su novio, sus ojos tomaron una expresión de culpa. Cuando el al fin termino con los ojos empañados ella se arrojo a sus brazos y le pidió que la perdonara.

Lo único que hizo el fue darle un tierno beso, mientras la lluvia única testigo de su pelea y reconciliación, aumentaba en su fuerza…estaba emocionada con el espectáculo que ellos le brindaban.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si les gusto, dejadme algún RR y si no tb

Besos con sabor a Remus

Herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	9. Orgullo

Hola me volvió la inspiración para escribir sobre esta pareja, que tenia media abandonada…espero que le guste este one shot (es demasiado largo para considerarlo Drabble) y me dejen esos RR que me encantan y dejan tan feliz.

Tb quería dedicar este capi a Sirenita, por que su estupendo fic, Juegos de amor (que recomiendo) hizo volver a mi musa por estos lados.

* * *

Orgullo

Habían tenido una de esas pelea, que comenzaban por una tontería, la de esta vez fue, "Ron no comas con la boca abierta" el le había respondido "te crees mi madre para venir a regañarme" le había dolido eso…a pesar de la sonrisa que el tenia en su rostro. "si no te comportaras como un niño maleducado, no tendría que hacerlo"…y él había respondido con una frase hiriente…y ella contesto de igual forma. Hasta que llegaron a los gritos…esos que perforaban los tímpanos de los presente y desesperaban a Harry, que también terminaba molesto.

Había pasado un mes desde eso y la ultima palabras del pelirrojo aún retumbaban en su cabeza – te crees perfecta, pero solo eres una niña soberbia que por pensar que es más inteligente que los demás, no toma en cuenta sus opiniones- le había dicho, con los ojos azules refulgiéndole de ira. Seguían sin hablarse desde entonces…a pesar que estaban a cada momento juntos y lanzándose miradas de reojos, para después apartarlas cuando el otro se daba cuenta, a pesar de querer reír de sus chistes, de querer ayudarlo con sus exámenes y ver como se revolvía el pelo nervioso, dejándoselo todo desordenado, dando una imagen de niño travieso que le producía una ternura atenazándole las entrañas, de sentir la necesidad de hablar de cualquier cosa y pelear por trivialidades…de volver a tenerlo cerca, con sus pecas, ojos azules juguetones y su cabello rojo color fuego…el mismo que se encendía en ella cuando sentía el roce de su piel, cuando se abrazaban como amigos…tantas cosas que extrañaba…tantas que era imposible decirlas todas, siempre parecía que se le quedaba algo en el tintero.

El vació que siempre sentía después de alguna de sus entupidas peleas, seguía hay y parecía que había adquirido más fuerza, quien sabe donde, tenia claro que ambos trenzan la culpa, que ella había respondido a la defensiva, cuando el solo estaba bromeando, que lo había puesto a el en señal de alarma…que tenia razón en lo ultimo que le había dicho.

Pero el orgullo podía más, no era capaz de acercarse por miedo al rechazo, por temor a humillarse, sin darse cuenta que "no es mejor persona quien nunca se equivoca, si no quien es capaz de admitir sus errores e intenta enmendarlos".

El pelirrojo pasaba por lo mismo que la castaña, sentía la necesidad de ver sus ojos castaños riendo de alguna broma suya, exasperado por que no entendía alguna materia, regañándolo con la mirada, aprobando sus progresos, dándole alguna explicación de porque eran importantes los estudios, su voz en susurro charlando que podrían hacer para ayudar a su amigo, las tardes que se quedaba como imbécil mirándola embobado, mientras ella estaba absorta en algún libro, de esos grandes que el no entendía ni media palabra, o no quería entender, era más divertido que ella se los explicara, con la angustia reflejada en sus bella facciones… cuando ella tomaba sus brazos de forma inconciente o el le agarraba la mano intentando darle protección.

Tenia conciencia de que se había pasado con ella, pero es que lo descontrolaba con su voz mandona, diciéndole que tenia que hacer, como si no lo supiera, otra cosa era que no le importara…el orgullo que poseía evitaba que pudiera pedirle una disculpa, aunque se maldecía por ello, ese orgullo que a veces lo ahogaba en su propia terquedad, ese orgullo que no le dejaba admitir sus errores, por el miedo de la mirada de ella, de que no fuera suficiente con una simple palabra…que se arruinara su amistad por eso.

Ese siempre había sido su mayor defecto, intentar ocultar el sol con un dedo, pensando que si ignoraba o postergaba las situaciones, todo volvería naturalmente a su cause, sin percatarse de que eso lo único que provocaba, era que los problemas fueran agravándose, hasta que como una bola de nieve, se transformaba en una avalancha, por no tomar en cuenta esa pequeña cosa que rodaba por la lluvia de invierno.

Ambos caminaban por el mismo pasillo, Harry había decidido ir a dar una vuelta, así que ninguno estaba con compañía, ensimismados en sus pensamientos, chocaron con el otro, cuando se levantaban dispuestos a decir algún insulto contra el que había tropezado con ellos, más cuando sus ojos se encontraron, las palabras murieron, los pensamientos se fueron de paseo….simplemente quedaron abstraídos con el brillo de los ojos del otro, azul y castaño, agua y tierra, fundiéndose juntos…

Cuando consiguieron que su cerebro volviera a funcionar y las neuronas trabajaran de nuevo, se saludaron incómodos y preguntaron vacilantes como estaban, la única respuesta que atravesó la tensión; emocional, mental y sexual…fue un "bien" pronunciado bajamente, como intentando que el otro no lo escuchara.

Por las mentes de ambos atravesaba como pedir disculpas, una palabra tan simple en su composición y de tan difícil pronunciación cuando salía del alma, el orgullo y la necesidad jugaban su propia partida de ajedrez, viendo quien ganaría…se levantaron lentamente, tratando de largar el momento y suplicando por que la dichosita palabra saliera de sus labios, pero esta testadura no lo hizo, el orgullo la reprimía con tal intensidad que se atragantaba en sus gargantas intentado liberarse. Al final simplemente se fueron cada uno por su camino, completamente opuestos e insultándose por dentro, por ser tan cobardes, tan entupidos, tan orgullosos.

Pero hicieron el primer acercamiento, algo vacilante y aletargado por la confusión, pero como el primer paso de un niño, se iría desenvolviéndose naturalmente…si lograban que el orgullo no ganara la partida de nuevo, que no callara mas palabras, que no ocultara más sentimientos.

Solo esperaban no tener que esperar a que algo realmente malo ocurriera, como siempre les pasaba, solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando ocurriera, que el daño todavía fuera reparable.

* * *

Los dejo….

Besos con sabor a Ron.


	10. Celos

Hola…nueva viñeta…espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mió, todo es de JK

* * *

Celos, hiervo producto de ellos, mientras estoy sentado en un rincón de este bar de mala muerte, tu estas coqueteando con otro, te ríes de sus chistes, a la vez que tus ojos castaños y bellos, brillan con picardía, el se siente alagado y feliz y yo frustrado y desilusionado. ¿Por qué esa mirada, no puede ser para mí? Pregunta mi inconsciente que se siente desplazado por ese recién llegado.

Te acercas a mi mesa, me miras de forma suspicaz, te darás cuenta de lo que siento y si lo haces por que me causa este tormento, haces algún comentario de el que yo contesto de forma grosera, me preguntas que me pasa, yo solo digo que ese tipo lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti, tu solo respondes con una carajada y diciéndome que para mi todos los hombres menos yo, son unos pervertidos y abusadores, solo sonrió…tienes razón como siempre.

El olor de tú cabello, castaño y enmarañado llega a mí y me enloquece, mientras siento que te has puesto el perfume que te regale, te vas aun mas feliz a seguir coqueteando, yo siento como mi interior reclama venganza. Observo al resto de las mujeres que se encuentran en este bar. Hay una preciosa con los cabellos negros y ojos castaños, que tienen el mismo brillo inteligente que los tuyos.

Hablo con el garzón de que le mande un trago de mi parte, ella lo acepta y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa, me acerco y empezamos a filtrear. Ya conozco el poder de mis ojos azules y mi simpatía atrae a las chicas, no soy ese adolescente que temblaba de miedo al tenerlas cerca, aunque contigo siga siéndolo.

Veo como me observas de reojo, noto cierta falsedad ahora en tu sonrisa, mi plan esta dando resultados, tú debes percatarte que estoy con ella y redoblas tus coqueteos y ademanes provocativo, lo que obtiene como reacción de mi parte que haga lo mismo.

Estoy completamente borracho, los celos no han cedido, a la vez que los deseos de venganza aumentan, maquino una perfecta, irme con esta chica ¿como es que se llama? Susana, creo, a mi habitación, se lo ofrezco de la manera más sutil que puedo, ella esta encantada y me sigue. En la última mirada que te dirijo, me doy cuenta que vas a hacer lo mismo que yo, te observo subir las escaleras de su brazo y yo sigo con mi camino.

* * *

Esperando RR. Me despido. 


	11. Miedo

Hola un nuevo drabble sobre está parejita de tortolos e inseguros magos...

Disclaimer: nada es mio, todo los personajes son de JK ... yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

* * *

Miedo

Su primera noche juntos... no había sido como ella la hubiese imaginado, los dos estaban borrachos, con los sentidos aletargados producto de el alcohol, pero de todas maneras había sido genial... cuando despertaron en la cama, los dos abrazados, fue como un sueño, ese el cual se repetía en sus noches, cuando lo brazos de Morfeo la acariciaban.

Había sido real y ella aun no podía creerlo, como la había tratado, a pesar de encontrarse borracho, no fueron una mala pasada que le hacia su inconsciente, esas manos fuertes que la trataron con tanta delicadeza, esos labios que la cubrieron de besos saboreándola, esos ojos que transmitían amor... una punzada de temor la atravesó, no eso era mentira, ésa fue una alucinación producto del licor que llevaba en la sangre.

El miedo estuvo todo el tiempo atenazándole las entrañas, de encontrarse con él, de que la ignorara, de perder su amistad, tenia pánico de enfrentar esos ojos azules y le dijera que fue solo un error lo que hubo entre ellos, que fue producto del alcohol que la encontró atractiva o la considerara una cualquiera.

Fue directo hacia la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, cuando ya estaba bebiendo el café con su tostada habitual, entro el pelirrojo a la cocina... ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y el pavor la hacia estremecer... él no la miraba a los ojos, silencio era lo único que se percibía en ésa cocina y la tensión de no saber como romperlo. Hasta que la castaña se decidió:

Ron y Harry¿sabes que esta haciendo?- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior- esta durmiendo – respondió el pelirrojo- Hermione- la miro con esos ojos azules, y revolviéndose el cabello nervioso, la castaña sintió que todos sus miedos se hacían realidad, que él nunca la había querido, que fue solo una más en su lista y que todo era culpa del alcohol, así que decidió tomar ella la iniciativa- Si es por lo de anoche, no te preocupes, Ron, solo fue que tomamos demás- miro la cara de dolor que ponía el pelirrojo y sintió que ocurriría lo que ella tanto había deseado, que le diría que la amaba y que el trago solo lo había hecho tener valor para lanzarse... se quedo expectante, pero nunca llegaron esas palabras a sus oídos, solo estas- Tienes razón, Hermione, estabamos demasiado borrachos y no teníamos idea de lo que hacíamos ¿pero esto no va a afectar nuestra amistad?- la castaña sintió como hasta las entrañas le dolían y la desilusion se hacia parte de su animo, jugo con la idea de decirle que si, que nunca podría volver a ser su amistad como antes, porque se había enamorado como loca de él... o mejor omitir la declaración y causarle tanto daño como le hacía a ella, más ninguno de estos pensamientos vio la luz, solo respondió con un débil- No, seguiremos siendo tan amigos como antes, no te preocupes - y salía de ese lugar dejando el desayuno a medio terminar.

Después de cerrar la puerta salió huyendo a su habitación, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, había sido una estúpida, al creer que la quería... lo que ella no escucho fue lo que un pelirrojo decía solo en la cocina, susurrando:

"Fue solo producto de la borrachera ¡estúpido! Como pudiste pensar que ella te quería... " Mientras unas lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos azules.

* * *

¿y que les parecio?...me dejan un RR y me lo cuentan, vale

besos con sabor a Remus


	12. Gracias Happy por mi noche de sexo

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

aqui vengo con otra viñeta o pequeño oneshot...lo que sea...es uno de los desvarios más grandes que he tenido así que espero opiniones ( es humor y ese no es mi fuerte)

bueno besos

PD: ningun personaje es mio, todo pertenece a jK...(happy si es mio)

* * *

"Gracias Happy por mi noche de sexo"

Una cucaracha caminaba feliz por la cocina de la Madriguera, ese lugar era el paraíso…siempre y cuando nadie la viera, o si no se transformaría en un infierno con todos esos pelirrojos persiguiéndola e intentando machacarla, pero después se preocuparía de eso. Ahora se dedicaba a darse un festín con los restos de la cena que estaba desperdigado por el suelo.

Así estaba la cucaracha cuando en su deleite no sintió como una persona bajaba a la cocina tan tarde. Los pasos que intentaban ser amortiguados para no despertar a nadie, eran el unico sonido que inundaba el ambiente… Hasta que se prendió la luz y la cucaracha puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Pensó que había pasado desapercibida hasta que se sintió un grito de terror, que le perforó los tímpanos (**_aunque no sabia ni ella, ni la autora de esto si los poseía_**).

Hermione estaba sufriendo de insomnio en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, aunque en ese momento estaba a su completa disposición, ya que los Weasley que en ese momento vivían en la casa, se encontraban donde una tía enferma. Todos excepto uno que había puesto como excusa quedarse haciéndole compañía…Ronald Weasley. Sus cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules hipnotizantes se encontraba seguramente durmiendo en su habitación, sin saber que una castaña no podía dormir imaginándoselo semidesnudo por el calor. Así que decidió ir a la cocina a ver si un vaso de agua fría conseguía quitarle el calor de su cara.

Fue sigilosamente, intentando no despertar al unico habitante aparte de ella de esa casa que se mantenía en pie gracias a la magia. Prendió la luz y caminó hacia el fregadero hasta que lo vio. Ese insecto repugnante con su caparazón negra reluciente…el "Ron" gritado a todo pulmón retumbo por toda la Madriguera y despertó hasta a lo gnomos, que se preguntaron ¿Habrá muerto alguien? Lo que ellos no sabían, ni la persona a la cual iba dirigida esa llamada, que para Hermione Granger las cucarachas eran, lo que a Ronald Weasley las arañas.

Un pelirrojo dormía placidamente en su cama. Bueno lo que se dice placidamente no. Tenía sueños bastante subiditos de tono, de esos que a los muchachos llaman "Sueños Húmedos" con su mejor amiga. Se la imaginaba en un camisón de seda diciéndole que lo quería y de ahí empezaban a besarse. Cuando el ambiente (en el sueño, claro está) estaba caldeado, cuando veía como ella lo miraba con cara de que estás cometiendo algo malo y gritaba aterrada:

-¡Ron!-

Saltó sobre la cama dándose cuenta de que fue un sueño muy vívido y lo notaba en el bulto de sus pantalones. El hecho de que necesitaría una ducha de agua fría no le agradaría mucho… al menos que se hiciera gestión manual… Mmm podría ser.

-¡RONALD!-

El pobre pelirrojo saltó de su cama, no había sido un sueño el grito desesperado de Hermione. ¿Qué pasaría¿Un ataque de mortifagos? No eso era imposible, si fuera así Hermione no estaría gritando su nombre, sino dando alaridos de terror. Tendría que bajar.

Fue descendiendo curioso por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina que se veía iluminada. Llegó y lo que vio, lo dejó paralizado. No por miedo o porque fuera horrible lo que viera, si no por lo ridículo de la situación. Hermione subida en una silla, aterrada, pero no entendía a que se debía. Lanzó una carcajada que resonó por toda la cocina y tranquilizó a los gnomos que estaban nerviosos en sus cuevas.

-¡Ronald Weasley! Deja de reírte y mata a esa cucaracha.- dijo Hermione con terror, señalando con un dedo a la cucaracha que intentaba ocultarse. Pero la luz encegueció sus finas y escondidas pupilas.

-¿Qué¿Le tienes miedo a las cucarachas?- dijo el pelirrojo mordazmente y conteniendo a duras penas la risa.

-Si. Y si no la matas, te juro que te pongo un par de arañas cuando estés en la cama.- la castaña no estaba dispuestas a que se rieran de ella y sus fobias.

La amenaza tuvo por resultado que Ron palideciera y se pusiera a la caza del animalito con coraza negra que huía despavorido.

La cucaracha, que se llamaba (**_no se me ocurre ningún nombre para este insecto. Una vocecita se oye diciendo "me llamo Happy, Happy" la pobre autora mira hacia todos lados y ve una cosa que la mira de forma acusadora y suelta "Claro Happy, hasta que te pille ese bombón pelirrojo"_**) la persecución sigue, cuando "Happy" se escabulle debajo de la silla donde Hermione se encuentra de pie y grita histérica. Ron va en la busca y tropieza con la silla, haciendo que Hermione caiga encima de él y rememore ciertos sueños que lo hacen enrojecer y se da cuenta que tendrá que tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Los dos se ponen rojos como tomates, mientras las miradas se funden y los labios se secan, buscando las lenguas. Castaño y azul, tierra y cielo. Pelean para ver la supremacía. Pero ambos están perdidos, el otro los domina. Bocas que se acercan hacia lo que siempre han deseado. Lo que habita en esos sueño que ninguno le confesaría al otro, donde la piel esta a la luz y la ropa quema. Se humedecen las entrañas, buscando apagar su sed. Ocurre lo que parecía que se hubiese detenido en el tiempo. Labios encontrándose por primera vez, amores realizados y ya no platónicos. Piernas que se enredan y caricias que nacen.

"Happy" asoma su pequeño cuerpecito por el escondrijo en el cual se había refugiado y lo deja helado lo que ve, lo enternece y abstrae, haciéndole olvidar su sentido de supervivencia. Una pareja de enamorados besándose como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Manos torpes recorriendo rincones antes vedados. Decide apartarse y venir después. Atraviesa rápidamente la estancia, aunque arruina un momento mágico. La castaña la ve y grita, aferrándose a la espalda del pelirrojo, que busca con la mirada a la cucaracha que ya se perdió de vista.

-Ron, no soporto a las cucarachas.- dice Hermione poniendo cara de niña pequeña y suplicándole que haga algo con la mirada. Ron nunca ha sido capaz de resistirse a esos ojos con brillos dorados.

-¿Si te llevo a tu cuarto en brazos?- ve la mirada perpleja de Hermione y empieza a cuestionarse su idea. Pero ella después esboza una picara sonrisa y dice:

-Claro.- los ojos azules se iluminan y ríen en silencio.

Así fue como la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hermana. Mientras ambos sienten como el corazón del otro se acelera y los latidos parecen no poder de la fuerza y proximidad con los que se dan.

No sabemos que ocurrió después, ese conocimiento solo lo manejan ellos. Lo único que se supo fue que cuando llego una pelirroja al día siguiente a su cuarto queriendo darle una broma a la castaña, la encontró durmiendo en los brazos de su hermano, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.


End file.
